bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shunsui Kyōraku
"}} "If it's me, it would be a waste not to dance no matter what." - Tite Kubo is the captain of the 1st Division and Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. His lieutenants are Nanao Ise and Genshirō Okikiba. He is the former captain of the 8th Division. Appearance Shunsui Kyōraku is a tall, light-skinned Shinigami with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a Sugegasa straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. Although his haori and obi sash are cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins are very expensive. He does not wear tabi with his sandals. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. Over a hundred years before Sōsuke Aizen's defection, Shunsui only had facial hair on his upper mouth. After the battle with the Wandenreich, Shunsui wears an eyepatch over his right eye that was damaged during the conflict. The top half of his right ear is sliced off at a slight tilt with a scar along his right temple.Bleach manga; Chapter 515, page 17 As a child, Shunsui had shorter and messier hair. He wore a flower patterned kimono.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 2 Personality Shunsui is a laid-back and flamboyant man, evident in his style of dress and general attitude, and is usually smiling. In his off time, he often drinks sake in bars and naps. He likes steamed buns that go with sake, but dislikes powdered green tea. Other times, he likes to chase after women; particularly his lieutenant, Nanao Ise, whom he calls "my Nanao-chan" (Lil' Nanao in the English Dub) and his former lieutenant, Lisa Yadōmaru. Shunsui tends to use a more casual speech style than many other captains. He generally refers to his fellow captains and Shinigami by their first name followed by an honorific. He wrote a romance novel titled "Rose-colored Path", which runs in Seireitei Communication, but is very unpopular. Shunsui does not receive a single fan letter or gift for his birthday from his readers, but he is not bothered by this at all.Bleach Official Bootleg; page 99 Shunsui is a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of battles, though he does not wish to insult opponents by refusing to fight. He has a great distaste for fighting, telling Love Aikawa that "it doesn't matter whether you owe someone or they owe you; as soon as you start fighting, you are in the wrong either way."Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 14 The slightly eccentric Shunsui also seems to like making an impression on opponents.Bleach manga; Chapters 105-106 Though Shunsui tries to talk his way out of a fight, he will fight when the situation demands it, such as in his battle with Coyote Starrk. When Starrk asked that they only pretend to fight, he declined the offer, though noted that he prefers to do the same.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 14 Shunsui maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle. He refuses to fight with children or even in the presence of a child.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 13 He also dislikes taking the life of innocent people, as he left Chad alive when Nanao offered to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 108, page 11 He always maintains a veil of respect for his opponent, is polite in combat situations''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 329, pages 12-14 and prefers to fight one on one.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 3 When fighting powerful opponents, like Starrk or Aizen, Shunsui rarely loses his cool, going as far as to make small talk and joke around with his opponents. Despite being one of the strongest and oldest captains, Shunsui retains a level of humility and is not overly arrogant about his strength, acknowledging that Tōshirō Hitsugaya has the potential to become stronger than himself given enough time.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 361, page 10 However, Shunsui also harbors a deep sense of guilt over the misfortune that has afflicted those close to him, such as the death of his brother and the execution of Nanao's mother, and considers it a burden too heavy for him to carry alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 652, pages 14-15 History ' to Shunsui.]] Shunsui is the second son of the high-ranking noble Kyōraku family. While Shunsui was still a young boy, his older brother married the woman who would eventually become Nanao Ise's mother. Though Shunsui and his brother did not really get along, living with his brother became more comfortable, and Shunsui would visit him often. At one point, Shunsui found his brother receiving a hairpin from Nanao's mother and noted that he has mellowed out in his old age, only to be informed that this was the kindness of Nanao's mother at work.''Bleach manga; Chapter 653, pages 1-4 After his brother died, during which he was entrusted with hairpins that formerly belonged to Nanao's mother,Bleach manga; Chapter 652, page 15 Shunsui was entrusted with the Zanpakutō of the Ise family by his brother's widow, and his Zanpakutō Spirit created a second spirit to store it.Bleach manga; Chapter 651, pages 8 & 10 Shunsui was assured by Nanao's mother that he would not suffer from carrying Shinken Hakkyōken and that he was the only one outside of her own family whom she could trust.Bleach manga; Chapter 652, page 5 Despite being of such old and prestigious lineage, he disliked studying and training, and preferred to chase the ladies, although being told by Captain-Commander Yamamoto that he was able to see the truth and was wise for his age. Because of this, he was sent against his will to the Shin'ō Reijutsu Academy (Shinigami Academy). At some point in Shunsui's Academy days, Shunsui trespassed into Yamamoto's room. After being chastised by Yamamoto, he asked about the painting in his room, and Yamamoto replies that it was a monster that caused strife when it was around.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 1-2 While there, he came to know Jūshirō Ukitake, who would become his best friend and fellow captain. He, along with Jūshirō Ukitake, was one of the first Shinigami to become a captain through the Shinigami Academy. Furthermore, he was personally trained by Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Shunsui's character profile in volume 18 He and Ukitake are the oldest captains among the Gotei 13, with the exception of Retsu Unohana and Yamamoto himself. It was stated that the four of them have been captains of the Gotei 13 for at least 100 years, as of 110 years before the current time.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 13 At some point during his academy days, Shunsui was informed by Ukitake that Nanao's mother had been executed for losing one of the cared treasures, which prompted him to admit that he preferred to learn of such things sooner rather than later.Bleach manga; Chapter 652, page 14 110 years ago he had a unique relationship with his Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru: in contrast to his relationship with his current Lieutenant Nanao Ise, Lisa was more outgoing and perverted in a way much like his own personality, but he found that his position required him to be the "adult" in the situation.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 12 He was also the first to casually mention, to a curious Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen, that the previous 12th Division captain was promoted to the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, pages 14-15 He was also present at the promotion ceremony of the newly appointed 12th Division Captain Kisuke Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 6 9 years later, Shunsui was present at an emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. He decided to create an investigative team to locate the missing 9th Division squad members. When he gave out the orders, Yamamoto ordered Shunsui to guard the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 6 When Yamamoto decided to send both Kidō Captain Tessai Tsukabishi and Kidō Lieutenant Hachigen Ushōda of the Kidō Corps, Shunsui instead advised him to send only Hachi and replaced Tessai with his own lieutenant, Lisa. He tried to cheer up a shaken Kisuke Urahara, telling him not to worry about his lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki, who was sent to help the 9th Division, because she was strong, though not as strong as Lisa.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, pages 10-14 During his time on guard, he met up with some squad members that were also on guard and congratulated them for keeping watch on the Seireitei. He also noticed Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen taking a night walk, muttering to himself that he was maybe over-thinking things before leaving. Later in his barracks he was addressed by a very young Nanao Ise, who had come to see his lieutenant, Lisa Yadōmaru. Shunsui then remembered that Nanao always came to him around the first of every month to have Lisa read to her. Nanao confirmed this, only to be told that Lisa was away on a mission, but would be back soon.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, pages 1-6 Soon afterward, Shunsui changed his attire by removing his hairpins and switching his kimono. He was present to greet newly-inducted members of the 8th Division, whom he informed that he was cordial toward young ladies and indifferent toward men.Bleach manga; Chapter 652, pages 9-10 Some time after the Hollowfication Incident, Shunsui was present when Isshin Shiba made his report concerning the mysterious Hollow he fought, along with the string of events caused by the creature in Naruki City. He laughed at Mayuri's irritation that the 10th Division captain hadn't at least brought back the Hollow's body for him to study.Bleach manga; Chapter 533, pages 11-13 Plot Soul Society arc Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc Kyōraku attends a meeting alongside the other Gotei 13 captains when Yamamoto calls an emergency meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, pages 17 & 19 New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Shunsui is among the captains that greet Ichigo outside the First Division meeting room and is present during Ichigo's request to reclaim the body of Kūgo Ginjō. Later, Shunsui visits Ukitake, telling him that Ichigo had come to Soul Society. Ukitake asks about his Combat Badge and Shunsui replies that he took it with him. He states that he asked Ichigo, but that he apparently trusts them, commenting that he has grown up. Ukitake states that they had failed to realize this.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 9-12 & 15-17 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Shunsui is one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. He is a highly adaptable combatant, as his two swords have allowed him to become ambidextrous, letting him switch them between his hands. Kyōraku usually swings with more strength in his left hand than his right, however, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, allowing him to surprise his opponent. Kyōraku states that he only uses his wakizashi in situations where his katana is too difficult to use. He claims that he does not use them together on a regular basis. The best example of Shunsui's prowess is his ability to fight on even grounds with an unreleased Starrk, the 1st Espada, with only his sealed Zanpakutō, while other captain-level Shinigami have required at least their Shikai to fight against an Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 4-8 Shunsui's fighting style involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back, using the element of surprise to overwhelm them.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 7-8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 363, pages 13-14 His two swords move at a different pace, something he takes advantage of while fighting. While the enemy is at the mercy of his wakizashi's speed, his tachi swoops in for the final blow, which is the most common use of swords like his. Hakuda Combatant: While rarely observed performing hand-to-hand combat, instead preferring to rely upon his skills in other areas, Shunsui has at least some proficiency in this area, which he briefly displayed during his confrontation with Yasutora Sado.Bleach anime; Episode 37 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED, page 157 A technique where the user simply extends the index and middle fingers of one hand in unison while they are in contact with an opponent. This gesture possesses enough physical force to effortlessly send someone of even Chad's stature flying several meters away.Bleach manga; Chapter 106, pages 13-14 Shunpo Master: As a captain, Shunsui is exceptional in the art of Shunpo. During his battle against Yamamoto, he notably makes a massive leap in Shunpo to remove Nanao from the battlefield and return almost instantly, a feat commended even by Yamamoto prior to battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 155, page 8 Shunsui's skill is high enough for him to effortlessly dodge Starrk's attacks without mussing his hat or kimono.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 5 Kidō Expert: Shunsui possesses great skill in Kidō, having used Hadō #78. Zangerin to considerable effect without reciting its incantation during his battle against Lille.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 6-7 Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite his laid-back attitude, Shunsui has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man. According to Yamamoto, even when he was younger, Shunsui has always had an eye for seeing the true character of anyone he meets.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 9 Shunsui easily saw through Kurotsuchi's attempt to hide being used by the Bounts. He was also one of the few people to suspect that Aizen was hiding something. In battle, Shunsui has proven to be very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns. During his battle against Chad, he quickly determined the basics behind Chad's Reiryoku blasts, warning him about those kinds of techniques, and even explaining that his energy blasts would eventually use up his life energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 106, pages 14-15 Shunsui has also proven himself very persuasive. Shortly after becoming Captain-Commander, he was able to convince Central 46 to agree to all his new requests.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, pages 12-14 Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the oldest and strongest captains in the Gotei 13, Kyōraku has tremendous spiritual power. He, alongside his best friend Jūshirō Ukitake, are said to possess Reiatsu unmatched by their peers or predecessors.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 37 He is not overwhelmed by the Reiatsu of Captain-Commander Yamamoto, though most people would be in such a situation. His power is further displayed in his ability to defeat Coyote Starrk's released form with only his Shikai. His might was also later recognized by being promoted to the status of Captain-Commander.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, page 1 Enhanced Strength: Shunsui possesses relatively high physical strength, calmly deflecting one of Sado's Reiryoku blasts with a single hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 106, page 7 Offensively, his blows are very powerful, demonstrated when he cracked a barrier, which Aizen had erected, with just a single attack from his Shikai. Enhanced Durability: Shunsui has proven that he is very durable, even by Shinigami standards. He was able to endure the attacks of Captain-Commander Yamamoto, whose Zanpakutō is the most devastating in all of Soul Society in terms of destructive power.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, pages 6-19 He was also able to withstand a Cero at point-blank range from Starrk in his released form without any noticeable injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, pages 8-9 Enhanced Endurance: Shunsui possesses considerable stamina and endurance, remaining able to move around and fight as he usually does even after being shot multiple times by Lille Barro's Quincy: Vollständig.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 1-4 Zanpakutō Katen Kyōkotsu redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Katen Kyōkotsu (Zanpakutō spirit). : His Zanpakutō is unique in that it exists as a daisho sword pair, consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle. He usually keeps them sheathed through his waist tie at his left side; however, during battle, the swords have been placed on both sides of his sash. Like other Zanpakutō, Katen Kyōkotsu has a personality of her own. However, unlike other Zanpakutō, this personality shines through in battle and prevents Shunsui from fighting at full power until Katen Kyōkotsu is in the mood for it. Because of this, Shunsui does not like to "play" with "her".Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 5 *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . Kyōraku sets the two blades against each other in a cross, and then pulls after uttering the poem-like command. When the flash clears, Katen Kyōkotsu has become a pair of huge, black, heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Katen Kyōkotsu's sealed-form, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, pages 13-14 Despite the two swords becoming identical in this state, Shunsui has stated they still work the same way; one (the wakizashi) is used mainly for speed strikes, and the other (the tachi) is used mainly for power strikes. Thusly, they still exist as a daisho sword pair, with the wakizashi being slightly smaller in size than the tachi. :Shikai Special Ability: The power of Katen Kyōkotsu is to "make children's games real". The Zanpakutō makes the rules, and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual pressure is forced to play by those rules, including Shunsui himself. According to Shunsui, "You win, you live. You lose, you die. She's a fickle one, all right."Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 6 :* : Shunsui rotates with both blades facing in opposite directions, creating large wind blades that fire toward an opponent from Katen Kyōkotsu. The wind blades join together, forming a spinning circle of wind that, upon contact with a target, envelopes the target with tornado-like intensity. The attack is not only dangerous, but can disorient an opponent trapped within it.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, pages 8-9 The technique is powerful enough to counteract high-powered Cero blasts.Bleach anime; Episode 277, only takes place in the anime. The game this technique represents is a spinning top game. :* : This move was used in Shunsui's battle with Starrk, but Starrk's attack hid the nature of the technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 9 However, Shunsui later explains that in this "game", whoever is higher up "wins." :* : The rule of this game is that whoever gets their shadow stepped on "loses". The game itself allows competitors to manipulate shadows to their advantage. For example, Shunsui has demonstrated the ability to hide himself in shadows when using this technique, and he can also control the shadows, using them to attack an opponent by attacking the shadow they are currently standing upon. In addition, Shunsui can make multiple shadow clones of himself that can attack his opponent from multiple angles.Bleach manga; Chapter 646, page 9 :* : In this color-based game, you say the name of the color you want to cut with your sword, and you cannot cut anything else.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 12 If the color that you call does not exist on your body, the damage is minimal, even if the attack would normally inflict a much more severe wound. However, the opposite is also true; by calling out a color you're wearing and attacking, the damage given is proportional to the amount of that color on you. To maximize damage, you have to use a color that maximizes the risks to yourself as well as your enemy. For example, by wearing black robes and calling "black," one would inflict massive damage on an enemy if struck even if the actual blow itself was minor, but the caller could potentially be at risk of suffering major damage in return depending on how much of the enemy's skin or clothing is covered in black.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 14 :* : After Shunsui or his opponent is marked as being "it", the other combatant travels toward them on a trail of Reiatsu left by their attack in order to catch them by surprise. However, if the combatant who is "it" sees their opponent while they are moving, that opponent loses and thus dies. The game this technique represents is Daruma-san ga Koronda, a children's game similar to red-light green-light.Bleach manga; Chapter 645, pages 5-7 :* : By staring hard enough at their shadow, Shunsui or his opponent can project an afterimage in a different location; the higher their opponent's Reikaku, the more realistic the afterimage appears to be.Bleach manga; Chapter 645, pages 15-16 The game this technique represents is Chiichan no Kageokuri, where children stare at their shadow on the ground for several seconds before looking at another surface, allowing them to see an "afterimage" of their shadow. *'Bankai': :Bleach manga; Chapter 648, page 14 While holding his Shikai out in front of him with the blades pointing down, Shunsui activates his Bankai, causing black, root-like tendrils to spread out from him as his Zanpakutō Spirit, Katen Kyōkotsu, appears behind him. Shunsui considers this his last resort, and will only use it if his allies are far enough away from him so that they do not get caught in its effects.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, pages 15-17 :Bankai Special Ability: Upon release, an aura covers a large area around Shunsui. This aura changes others' perception of the surrounding environment, making them perceive it as darkened, bleak and gloomy, and causes others to feel varying levels of melancholy and despair.Bleach manga; Chapter 648, pages 3-9 Unlike most other Zanpakutō, resealing Katen Kyōkotsu: Karamatsu Shinjū does not deactivate any ability already in use, proven when Shunsui and Lille were still under the effects of Sandame: Dangyo no Fuchi, and Shuinsui was able to use Shime no Dan: Itokiribasami Chizome no Nodobue.Bleach manga; Chapter 649, pages 9-12 is affected by the first and second levels.]] :* : Any wounds that Shunsui or his opponent inflict on each other's body will emerge on their body as well, as if shared. Shunsui compares this to the story of a man who suffers from the same wounds as his partner, but cannot die from them.Bleach manga; Chapter 648, pages 12-13 :* : Black spots appear all over the body of Shunsui's opponent, causing them to bleed profusely. Continuing his story, Shunsui likens this to the man feeling shame after wounding his partner, causing him to collapse in shame and become incurably ill.Bleach manga; Chapter 648, page 15 :* : A massive amount of water engulfs both Shunsui and his opponent, who remain within it until one of them runs out of Reiatsu and drowns. Shunsui compares this to the two characters from his story, who both hurl themselves into gushing waters.Bleach manga; Chapter 648, pages 15-17 :* : After sheathing his swords, Shunsui winds a white thread around his opponent's throat multiple times before pulling it taut, leaving a deep cut in their throat that expands before blowing up their head. Completing his story, he likens this to the regretful man's partner ignoring his pleas and mercilessly shearing his throat.Bleach manga; Chapter 649, pages 9-12 Weaknesses Zanpakutō Moodiness: Katen Kyōkotsu is moody and will not showcase full power until in battle and even then until such time as she is in the mood to do so. Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 5 Follow the Rules: Shunsui is subject to the same rules as his opponent. Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 6 Indiscriminate Effects (Bankai): The effects of Katen Kyōkotsu: Karamatsu Shinjū are indiscriminate, such that Shunsui prefers not to use it if there are comrades within the range.Bleach manga; Chapter 647, page 15 Appearances In Other Media Both PSP and Nintendo DS Bleach games portrayed Shunsui's Shikai as allowing him to manipulate wind. However, this was prior to the revelation of the true nature of his Zanpakutō and Shikai. In both Bleach DS games, Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls, Kyōraku is able to perform a special move together with Jūshirō Ukitake, when they are in a team. The attack is called . It combines a powerful hurricane-like, green wind-attack, performed by Kyōraku, and lightning in form of several ball-lightnings, which form diamonds, performed by Ukitake. This is notable in that in both games, it is the only such 'team attack' possible. Kyōraku appears in Bleach: Soul Resurrección, utilizing his true Shikai abilities and is able to fight with Bushogama, Kageoni, and Takeoni. Additionally, he uses an attack called , where Shunsui vanishes into the shadows with Kageoni while nearby enemies are heavily damaged by swirling black energy, as his Ignition Attack. Trivia *Kyōraku's name is sometimes romanized as Syunsui Kyoraku.Bleach Official Character Book MASKED *While Shunsui is his first name and Kyōraku is his last name, his full name is Shunsui Sōzōsuke Kyōraku no Jirō. Kyōraku no Jirō means "second son of the Kyōraku family" whilst Sōzōsuke means "assistant who conceals all" or "assistant who possesses all." *Kyōraku is the only Shinigami known to wield a Zanpakutō that exists as two completely separate blades in both its sealed state and its Shikai. *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is Carlos Gardel's "Por una Cabeza". *His Zanpakutō and Jūshirō Ukitake's Zanpakutō have the longest release commands as of yet. Word-for-word, Ukitake's is the longer of the two, although the translation in the English manga drastically shortens it and lengthens Kyōraku's. *In the most recent popularity poll, Kyōraku was ranked 17th (he came 36th in the 2nd and 29th in the 3rd). *His Zanpakutō, Katen Kyōkotsu, was joint 33rd in the Zanpakutō poll, tying with Shun Shun Rikka and Gamuza. *The Shinigami Women's Association released a photo collection on Kyōraku, titled "Using Arms as My Pillow". It quickly sold out, partially due to there being less copies released than similar collections by the other captains. Kyōraku is unaware that it has not been re-printed. *In the Shonen Jump release of Chapter 559, Shunsui appeared with his right eye intact and with no eyepatch.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 1-2 However, this was corrected in the release of Volume 62.Bleach manga; Volume 62, pages 155-156 This error occurred a second time in Chapter 604, but was corrected in later chapters. *The name of Shunsui's Bankai was originally written as when Shunsui activated it in chapter 647,Bleach manga; Chapter 647, page 16 and was subsequently changed to in chapter 648Bleach manga; Chapter 648, page 2 before being changed to its current version in chapter 649, which the volume versions of chapters 647 and 648 had their versions changed to as well. *When Shunsui is explaining the history of Nanao's family and her mother to her in chapter 651, Nanao's mother is wearing his flowery kimono.Bleach manga; Chapter 651, pages 9 & 12 Quotes * (To Yasutora Sado) "Then it can't be helped. Drink, my friend! Since you won't turn back, at least stay here for a while. Just a little while. All the other captains must have made their moves by now. This battle should be over soon. Until then, please stay here and drink to your heart's content."Bleach manga; Chapter 106, pages 3-5 * (To Yasutora Sado) "Rescue Rukia-chan? She has only been gone since spring. Time's too short. The friendship is not strong enough. You should have no reason to give up your life for her."Bleach manga; Chapter 106, page 16 * (To Yasutora Sado) "Since you are so determined, it was impolite of me to try to dissuade you. I apologize for that. Very well then. I have no choice but to take your life."Bleach manga; Chapter 106, pages 18-19 * (To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "But a huge matter like this isn't something you encounter every day, right? It's that fatherly love where you want to get your subordinate some experience."Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 12 * (To Kisuke Urahara) "Waiting patiently and believing in your subordinates is all part of a captain's job."Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 14 * (To Nanao Ise when asked how he remembers her name) "Well, you are the youngest member of the squad. And I could never forget the name of a cute young girl, now, could I?"Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 4 *(To Katen Kyōkotsu) "It goes against my nature to get rough with women. I happen to be a gentleman." * (To Coyote Starrk regarding Tōshirō Hitsugaya's strength) "Well, I don't know. Captain Hitsugaya is a genius, after all. Give him another hundred or so years, and he might outdo me yet." * (To Coyote Starrk) "I'm not sure I like you deciding what is and isn't like me, Mr. Espada. If you really want to go into this, I'd say it's a lack of such distinctions that makes up my identity."Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 14 * (To Love Aikawa) "Throwing away victory for the sake of manners is a rookie mistake. Captains don't have the time to waste on that kind of thing. Don't waste your time trying to play the good guy. No matter what debts you may owe, from the instant you find yourself on the battleground, both sides are evil."Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 13-14 * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "I guess I'm just not much of a listener when it comes to guys. I get bored pretty quickly."Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 17 *(To the Gotei 13 regarding his freeing of Aizen) "Honor? Is that what you are all talking about? Then let us speak instead of our duty to the Gotei 13. Honor will not protect the world. I do not believe that using evil to defeat evil is itself an evil act."Bleach manga; Chapter 622, page 5 References Titles Navigation de:Shunsui Kyōraku es:Shunsui Kyōraku pl:Shunsui Kyōraku Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Male Category:8th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:1st Division